


Night Moves

by deansdirtywhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cuddles, Episode: s11e04 Baby, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I literally do not know how to tag this, I should go to bed before I hurt myself, I would love some sleepy cuddles right now, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so tired, Much blood, My brain isn't functioning, Nighty Night, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Such Gross, Very Ew, i guess, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little random bit of fun that I thought up while watching the clip of the boys singing "Night Moves"</p><p>Takes place during the events of season 11, episode 4, "Baby"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

It had been a long night.

  
Dean, Sam, and yourself had been doing the FBI gig, investigating, and researching until your eyes were sore, trying to find _anything_ that might fit the description of the creature or creatures that had been killing people around town. Sam seemed particularly anxious to find out what they really were, if only to get Dean to stop calling them _Were-pires_ and _Ghoul-pires_.

  
You seemed to be the only one in the car to actually find the names amusing, and Dean gave you a lopsided smirk when he saw you in the rear view mirror, grinning at him from your spot in the back seat of the impala. You actually appreciated Dean's odd, sort of childish sense of humor, and Dean appreciated your appreciation, so to speak. At least _somebody_ laughed at his jokes, no matter how bad they were.

  
But now you weren't grinning about much, as Dean pulled up to a bar. You were dead tired, just like the brothers, and all you wanted to do was go to bed. You mentally thanked Sam for voicing your desires for the both of you as he told Dean that he didn't really feel like going to a bar, and only wanted to turn in. But Dean really wanted to unwind, so Sam decided to opt instead for some research, and so wandered off on his own. You didn't really feel much like the bar scene tonight either, so you migrated in your own direction as well, but not before a look from Dean that said he was relatively surprised by the thought of you not following either he or Sam. You rarely went your own way, tending to stick pretty close to the boys as you were still relatively new to this lifestyle. That, coupled with your life-long anxieties and _social awkwardness_ , as you called it, generally kept you hot on at least one of the brothers' heels whenever you had to enter _The Realm of Real People_.

  
You spent the next several hours, sitting in a corner booth in one of those 24-hour diners, sipping coffee, munching loaded fries and reading your latest carry-on book; you always carried a book with you wherever you went, for just such an occasion as this. This time you had _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Dean would definitely be giving you a hard time if he caught you reading it. Not that you really cared; you were too comfortable in your fangirl status to let it bother you. Instead, whenever Dean called you something like _Dumbledork_ , you merely smiled brightly at him and said _thank you_ or _damn straight!_ Typically when this happened, Dean would roll his eyes and Sam would just smile or chuckle at you in an approving manner.

  
Now, though, as you were finishing your book, you looked up and noticed it was light outside.

" _Shit_ " you muttered to yourself, and began gathering up your coat and your backpack, shoving the book inside, and placing some cash on the table before bolting for the door. You had a habit of getting so lost in reading that time would just slip by you unnoticed. Tonight - _last night_ , you thought, - was no different. You saw that the impala was still parked in the same place, and you sighed, relieved that at least you had not kept the brothers waiting, or at least you assumed. If they had been ready to leave and couldn't find you, they would have called.

  
You jogged up to the vehicle, not paying very much attention, and grabbed the handle on the back door, only to gasp in surprise and cover your eyes at the sight of Sam and some woman, getting dressed in the back seat. Sam saw you outside the car.

"Uh, hey, Y/N..." he stuttered out awkwardly,

"Oh, God, I am so sorry, Sam!" you replied, feeling as uncomfortable as you suddenly imagined sex in the backseat of a car must be. "I, um..." you stumbled over your muddled thoughts, "I'm gonna go see if I can find Dean"

Sam only chuckled, "He's back in the bar." And that's exactly where you made a beeline for. You saw Dean as soon as you entered the building, and as soon as he saw you, he was smirking, as if at the punchline of a joke you weren't in on. Until you suddenly realized that you must have had a pretty descriptive look on your face, because the first words he spoke to you were, "'d'you walk in on 'em too?" You imagined you looked borderline horrified.

You only clenched your jaw and shook your head a bit, trying to clear the mental image from your memory. It wasn't that Sam was unattractive in any way, quite the opposite! It was just that Sam - and Dean, for that matter - were like your brothers. _That_ was the _last_ way you wanted to think of them!

Dean chuckled at your apparent permanent psychological scarring and snuck a finger into the waistband of your jeans, pulling you down into the booth seat next to him and slinging an arm around your shoulders. "You get so cute when you're embarrassed" he teased, pulling you tight against his side. You merely swatted at him, a pouting, petulant scowl on your face which only seemed to make you cuter.

After a few moments, you yawned and leaned into him, humming happily when Dean pulled your head onto his shoulder and began rubbing your arm affectionately. You'd fallen asleep like this countless times, snuggled in close to Dean - and sometimes Sam - in diner booths, bars, even the front seat of the impala; anywhere that you found yourself sitting next to one of the brothers with sleep beginning to overtake you. And they never seemed to mind. In fact, they seemed to rather enjoy it; the feeling of holding someone as they drifted off to sleep, knowing that they were the reason that person felt safe and comfortable enough to let themselves fall asleep in such public and crowded places. For two men living such a violent and dangerous lifestyle, they each had a very nurturing personality and you thought they secretly enjoyed the feeling of comforting someone. It certainly fit with Dean's mother-hen tendencies.

 _"She alright?"_ you barely registered the sound of the waitress' voice before Dean's chest rumbled with his reply, "Yeah. Kid's just tuckered out. Been a long couple of days." He rubbed your arm a bit more and placed a gentle kiss on the top of your head as the woman's shoes could be heard clicking away from the table.

 

~~~

 

A moment later, Sam was walking in and Dean was gently shaking you awake. "C'mon, kiddo, up and at 'em. Time to go." You merely grunted a bit in displeasure at being woken back up so soon after finally being able to drift off. You tightened your arms around his waist, fisting one hand in the open edge of his flannel. Dean chuckled and started sliding out of the booth, pushing you along in front of him until your ass was hanging half off the seat, forcing you to stand up before you hit the floor and were jolted the rest of the way back awake. He really did hate to wake you, knowing that you often had trouble getting to sleep. But now he was tired too and thought you could all go back to the motel and hit the sack for a few hours before getting back on the job.

  
You stumbled as you stood, grumbling as your personal pillow stood up beside you and pulled you into his side, knowing full well that you would be stumbling and probably walking into things if he didn't hold you upright and steer you in the right direction. Once sleep had its claws in you, it didn't let you go so easily, and you'd almost certainly be walking with your eyes half closed.

  
A lot of good it did, though. You nearly fell flat on your face as you stepped off the curb, Dean just catching you in time. And that was it. Your pleasant, half-asleep daze was over and you were awake. _Fuck._

  
With your senses back in the picture, you just had time to see Sam getting into the passenger's seat and Dean opening the driver's side door, and without warning, you were slipping under Dean's arm and throwing yourself into the driver's seat and sliding over next to Sam, stunning and confusing both brothers. Dean ducked his head to look in at you, "The Hell are you doing?" he asked, a touch of annoyance in his tone,

  
You looked at him as though your motive was the most obvious thing in the world. "I ain't sittin' back there!" you answered, gesturing with your head to the backseat where you usually sat. "Gotta go and defile the sanctity of my back seat fortress of solitude..." you mumbled,

  
Sam looked exasperated but amused, shaking his head and looking out the window at his side, while Dean just smirked evilly, starting up the engine. "Sweetheart, do you know how many women _I've_ had in that backseat?" he asked, and you cringed, all but putting your fingers in your ears. " _Ahh_! Why would you tell me that?! I don't wanna think about that!!" you cried, leaning away from him.

  
"Then don't think about it!" he laughed, not even looking at you.

"I _have_ to think about it, it's in my head now, you jerk!" you retorted, knowing he was only trying to make you uncomfortable. The way you shuddered and scrunched your face up in borderline disgust only made him laugh at you more, feeling as if he was doing his job well.

Dean suddenly turned his attention to his brother who was stifling a laugh at your discomfort. But then he saw the look his older brother was giving him.

"Dean, I can explain what was going on -"

"No, no, no," Dean shushes his brother, pushing a cassette tape into the deck and reaching for one of the knobs. Bob Seger started playing from the speakers and Sam had an exasperated look on his face.

"Don't ' _Night Moves'_ me..." he said,

"Shhhhhh," his brother answered calmly, "Just let it wash over you. Just take it in." Sam only scoffs, causing you and Dean both to smirk in amusement.

Your smile only grew wider, however, when Dean began lip-synching to the song, occasionally making wild gestures with his hands. The smile plastered on his face was one that you rarely saw. It was so genuinely happy and untroubled, and it made your heart swell. As rare a sight as it was, you loved seeing the boys smile. Seeing them happy. And this was one of those treasured brother moments that only a handful of people ever witnessed. And you felt truly blessed to be one of them.

"This is ridiculous," Sam said, only making his brother smile wider.

"One of the greatest Rock writers of all time, Samuel." Dean said, only to receive the customary "It's _Sam_ " from his baby brother, whom he regarded for a moment with a look you couldn't quite discern. Had it been amusement that his brother was still so insistent on being called "Sam" rather than any other variation of his name? Satisfaction at successfully annoying his baby brother yet again? No, there was no smugness in Dean's expression. Then you noticed just a hint of that look he got sometimes when he looked at Sam. Almost like a parent would when thinking about how much their child had grown up. A sort of melancholic pride, and you wondered for a moment whether Dean ever actually had moments of "holy shit, my baby brother is all grown up".

You were pulled from your thoughts by the music, the lyrics echoing in your head,

" _Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy_ " you heard through the speakers, followed closely by Sam, singing his own lyrics over the originals.

"Out in the backseat of my brother's '67 Chevy!" Dean smiled and chuckled, as if realizing he'd set himself up for that.

"You started this!" Sam reminded him, "You started this." and they both smiled.

"Here we go. Come on now." Dean said, lightly slapping your knee.

"Working on our night moves!" you all sang out, smiling brightly and just enjoying a rare, care-free moment.

 

~~~

 

After stopping for food, you sat between the boys, holding the food on your lap and occasionally poking Dean in the face with one of your fries, and then squeaking in surprise when he suddenly turned his head, lightning-fast, to bite the fry out of your fingers. You shouldn't have been surprised, you thought. _You can only poke the bear so many times before he eats your French fry..._

  
You spent the whole car ride laughing - often with a mouth full of food - and joking, and singing along to whatever songs happened to play. And a number of times, while Dean was trying to manage his food, Sam would reach for the steering wheel, only to have his hand slapped.

"Hands off the wheel"

"You're not even looking at the road" Sam argued, rolling his eyes at his brother's possessiveness of his car.

 

~~~

 

So many things happened that day, and the next, that you could hardly remember it all. What you did remember was that the creatures killing people had turned out to be a pack of _Nachzehrer_ \- whatever the hell those were - and you _all_ took a pretty sufficient beating. You and Sam had been separated from Dean and by the time it was all over, when Dean had killed the pack leader - turning all of his recruits human again - and he found you and Sam, when you saw him pull up, you were in shock and horror at the state Baby. She was practically totaled. Front end all busted in, all but two windows shattered, blood covering everything. It broke your heart to see her so beat up.

  
But then Dean got out of the car, all beat to Hell and covered in blood. You and Sam were holding each other up as you started toward Dean who was also on his way to you. When he reached you, he slid in under Sam's other arm and you all helped each other back to the car. You all climbed in, the three of you all lined up in the front seat again, this time because you didn't want to sit in the backseat with the rather large pool of blood that was on the floor behind the driver's seat. You didn't even want to ask what had happened there.

  
The sanctity of your backseat fortress of solitude had most definitely been ruined.

The boys started talking about how " _Deputy Dumbass_ ", the pack leader, had been building an army to fight The Darkness. But they decided that was a problem for later, as they were both completely exhausted. Dean turned the key in the ignition, but the engine stalled. "Come on, come on," he tried again, and finally Baby roared to life. " _Ahh_! There's my girl!" Dean praised, tapping the steering wheel lovingly. He switched his music back on, put Baby in gear, and started off for home.

The second you got back to the bunker, you were gonna take a hot shower, crawl into your warm bed, and sleep for the next week.

But for now, you were content with curling into Dean's side, your head on his shoulder, and settling in for the duration of the car ride, the rumble of the impala's engine and the quiet sound of " _Night Moves_ " lulling you into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
